PTRS-41
The PTRS-41 is a 14.5x115mm-firing anti-tank rifle used by the Soviet Armed Forces during World War II. It appears in Call of Duty as a mounted weapon and Call of Duty: World at War ''as a portable weapon. Call of Duty In ''Call of Duty, the PTRS-41 appears in the level Pavlov as it did in the real life battle. However, in the real battle Pavlov had the PTRS-41's on the roof and would shoot the roof of the tank, where the armor is weak, whenever they got close enough to the house. Pavlov also had them in a semi-basement area, as the tank turrets couldn't depress enough to fire at them. It has unlimited ammo, does not need to be reloaded, and will fire as long as you hold down the fire key\trigger. The PTRS-41 can destroy a Panzer with 4 or so frontal hits, which would be impossible in real life. Image:Ptrs_1.png|The PTRS-41, as seen in Call of Duty. Image:Cod PTRS.jpg|Using the Mounted PTRS-41 Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer It is seen during the Soviet Red Army Campaign missions of Call of Duty: World at War. It is extremely powerful, being the only weapon that takes only one hit to kill at any range. In the mission Vendetta, it can be used. To find it, when the player fends off the first large group of German soldiers while covering comrades. After they advance, and after the player fends off some Wehrmacht in close range, there will be a mounted MG42. Near it leaning against a wall will be the PTRS-41. The mission Heart of the Reich also harbors this sniper rifle during the end of the mission in which it is located in a ruined building before stepping foot inside the Reichstag. It is also available in the mission Downfall in which the player will snipe the opposing German forces on the opposite side of the balcony and then provide fire support for comrades on the bottom of the Parliament floor. Multiplayer The PTRS-41 is unlocked at level 57. It is often likened to the Barrett .50 Cal seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In real life, its 6 foot length and 44lb weight would prevent it from being used as a conventional sniper rifle. It is designed to be used while prone for medium range engagements with a spotter/loader, and does not mount a scope. How it is held in-game is impossible, as the barrel would dip the weapon downwards. It also classed in-game as a bolt action rifle, even though the player uses it like the semi-automatic rifle it truly is. The PTRS-41 and the Barrett .50 Cal are often compared to each other, though the PTRS-41 has a larger bullet and is much longer. They are similar in that they are both very loud with similar recoil. The PTRS does nearly the same amount of damage as all of the scoped bolt actions (multipliers aside) in-game. Note that it can fire faster than the other bolt action rifles (there is still a small pause between the shots, but not as much as bolt actions) and reloads quicker by placing a full clip in instead of reloading each round one by one, though this becomes a slow reload when the bolt must be released during a dry reload. In this case, the bolt action rifle's reload would be far faster if you were to fire 1 or 2 shots and then reload, or use reload canceling. Also, the PTRS-41 does not sway as much as the bolt actions when scoped (4 degrees instead of 6). This makes it the second most accurate sniper, behind the M1 Garand. For sniping, the PTRS-41 outclasses all bolt action rifles in terms of rate of fire and accuracy, but ties them in everything else, as the base damage for all snipers is 70. The general rule in a multiplayer game is that the PTRS-41, just like all the other bolt-action rifles, is a single-shot kill anywhere except the limbs when using the Stopping Power perk. Without the Stopping Power perk however, it requires two shots to any section of the body except the head, chest, and neck. The PTRS-41 is extremely loud as shots can easily be heard from across even the largest maps. Also, the PTRS-41 is the only primary weapon that can do noticeable damage to tanks. Although it doesn't do very much (depending on where the shot hits it can do from around 10-30 damage, out of 1350 health), other guns do less than 1 damage per bullet. Unlike other sniper rifles the PTRS-41 is so powerful that it is possible to shoot off an opponent's limbs and send gore flying out from the opponent's body (this being due to the 14.5x114 caliber the PTRS is chambered in, which is much larger than that of any other sniper rifle). Nazi Zombies It appears in all Nazi Zombie levels, and it is the only sniper rifle available in Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. It is a very powerful weapon, being capable of one-shotting Zombies even in the higher levels. It should only be used if you know that teammates are covering you, otherwise it becomes easy for the Zombies to overwhelm you. When the PTRS-41 is placed in the Pack-a-Punch Machine in Der Riese it is turned into "The Penetrator". Image:ptrs_5.png|Notice how the barrel length of the PTRS is shorter than in the picture. Image:ptrsiron_5.png|Scoped View File:PaP_PTRS.jpg|The Pack-a-Punched version of the PTRS-41: The Penetrator Trivia * Even though it is a semi-automatic rifle, it is categorized in World at War as a bolt-action rifle. * On the back of the gun a Soviet hammer-and-sickle engraving can be seen. * Even though the rear iron sight is present, the front iron sight is absent. * This is the only sniper rifle capable of blowing off enemies limbs. * The PTRS-41 is extremely loud when firing and can be heard across most of the map. * The PTRS-41 has no marksman challenges. * Looking closely at the PTRS-41 when out of ammo, notice that there is still a cartridge in the chamber. * Converted to American measurements, the PTRS-41 uses a .57 caliber cartridge (as it was an anti-tank rifle), making it the largest caliber sniper rifle in any Call of Duty game, closely followed by the Barrett M82, which uses a slightly smaller .50 caliber cartridge. * The weapon is unlocked in multiplayer at a level equal to its caliber, 57 (the cartridge the PTRS fires is a .57 of an inch in diameter). * In real life the PTRS-41 was used to penetrate armor on tanks, which its Pack-a-Punch upgraded version references with its name "The Penetrator." *In the iPod touch/iPhone version of the PTRS-41 it has no scope and has ironsights. *The inspiration for using the PTRS-41 as a sniper rifle may have come from the famous Soviet sniper Vasili Zaitsev attaching a sniper scope to his PTRS-41 to take out machine gun nests during the battle of Stalingrad. *In the iPod touch and iPhone version the PTRS-41 has no recoil when aiming, but when hip fired it has recoil. *In real life the PTRS-41 never had a scope as it was an anti-tank rifle not a snper rifle. *The serial number is P1750319. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Russian Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles